SasuNaru OneShot
by yuley.samhain
Summary: Naruto has always just jumped into everything to soon, everyone knows that. Hes a knucklehead but he's a good influence on many people. He just so happens to be dating the schools coldest badass Sasuke Uchiha. So what happens when Naruto gets hurt in a fight? How will his overprotective boyfriend react?


_A short story i had made a little while ago, figured I'd post it on here for kicks :P Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any of its Characters. Just the plot._**

 ** _Warning: There will be blood and small bits of violence. Also, some minor cursing._**

* * *

Konoha Highschool. A large Highschool filled with many mysteries, bad kids, good kids, cool kids, and the not so cool kids. Family bonds are formed here, friends that have your back, enemies that try to kill you, stalker fangirls, and of course, Naruto himself.

But your not here to speak of the mere building itself are you? No, your here for SasuNaru fluffiness. And who am i to keep you waiting? Story starts here.

* * *

"Ah!" A pained gasp could be heard very faintly in the distance and obviously it was female. No one seemed to hear this distressed damsel and so she continued to suffer threw the blows raining down on her body from the group of unruly males that decided to gang up on a helpless female.

Except this wasn't a helpless female, oh no. This was Sakura Haruno. Aka The Cherry Blossom. Strongest female at Konoha high and asskicker of the male population. So how was she being beat right now? Let me explain.

Earlier this same day around lunch time. Sakura was eating with her group of friends, the Konoha Rookies as they were called when she spotted three boys messing with Hinata. Now she was pretty slack on bullying. Don't mess with her friends you could bully who you wanted she really didn't care, but this was Hinata. A very good friend of hers. So you could imagine how she reacted to that.

Sakura had marched right over and without a second thought gave one of them an uppercut punch sending him flying, then she turned and quickly flashed her leg out tripping up the next guy and then sent a punch right to his nose making him tumble back and smash his head into a table knocking him out instantly. As for the last guy? He had ran when she took out the first guy. Smart kid.

Annnnnd that brought us to where we are. Those guys from the lunchroom? Yeah, they grabbed their friends and ambushed her outside school after drugging her. Very manly aren't they?

So, lets continue from where our poor Cherry blossom was being ganged up on. Who will save her now? Why our favorite Hero of course!

Naruto was on his way to his favorite ramen shop when he heard the pained yelp that accompanied the gasp from before. Now as i said before, he rushes in without thinking. So guess what he did? If you guessed he called for backup and then went around the corner to stop those ruffians then your WRONG! If you guessed that he dropped his bag and drove around the corner with narrowed eyes, then you are STILL WRONG! HAHA! i got ya! Read on my lovlies~

No Naruto didn't call for backup OR charge around the corner. Instead he climbed a latter to the roof of one of the buildings next to the ally the yelp had come from. He then leaped off the edge and landed on one of the guys that was busy kicking the girl on the ground " I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and asskicker of bastards, believe it!" He shouted without moving off the guy he landed on pointing his thumb at himself in a very anime and cheesy manor. But that's just Naruto for you.

Naruto has this big smile on his face and a proud look about him, that was until a familiar voice called out to him " Naruto? Is that you?...N-no...g-get away...you stupid reckless knucklehead " Grunted Sakura from her spot on the ground. That was stained with her blood.

Naruto on the other hand was standing in shock, not moving just staring at his friends bruised, beaten, and very bloody body " S-sakura?" He asked eyes wide as anger slowly started to boil from deep within and spill to the surface. His hands clenched and his teeth ground against each other " Who...which one of you...assholes did this to her?" He ground out tone changed from its cocky one to a low dangerous rumble.

The guys around him stopped in their movements of causing the pinked haired teen pain and turned their cocky gazes to the blonde who was still standing on one of their buddies.

" I'll give you three seconds to leave punk, or you'll end up like this little bitch here" A rough voice from off to the left of the ally said. He was obviously the leader. HE was who Naruto would beat the living crap out of.

.

.

.

Naruto glared darkly at the man in the darkness his anger boiling up and out of him, his hands and body trembled noticeably. You were a fool to challenge Naruto Uzumaki " Why don't you come out and show your face! You rotten coward " He demanded rage filling every syllable of every word that spilled from his trembling lips.

The man in the shadows laughed loudly but complied with our Hero's wishes and stepped into the light " Is the little Hero scared?" He cooed in a mocking tone cold eyes scanning up and down the blondes body noticing his trembling. Now he wasn't an idiot, he knew Naruto was angry but why not mess with him a bit? Wasn't like the kid could actually hurt him or anything.

Naruto's lips thinned into a line when he saw just who it was, Zaku Abumi. He and Zaku's bunch didn't get along very well. They stayed out of each others way but when they do some face to face it ended in a nasty bloody brawl. Naruto won those fights easily, he had strength and willpower on his side ( In reality it was only because he usually had his dream team to back him up ) " Let her go you bastard!" He shouted taking a threatening step forward his normally clear blue eyes darkened with rage.

Zaku laughed loudly throwing his head back " HAHAHAHAHAHA! You really think your in any position to make demands? HA!" He chuckled maniacally.

Naruto watched him his blonde brows furrowing even more " Fine..." He bit out casting his eyes downward his blonde bangs shadowing his expression " I'll just have to make you!" And with that final promise Naruto launched himself forward toward Zaku his fist raised and ready for impact.

It would have made impact and Zaku's nose would have been a bloody broken mess, but there was one thing we're forgetting. Naruto was out numbered. He had forgotten about the other males in in ally. Due to that mistake he didn't see the foot coming up to meet his right side. When the foot came into contact, Naruto who wasn't expecting the blow, coughed out blood his eyes wide with surprise.

" Ugh!" He grunted the force of the impact making him tumble off to the left, a few feet from Sakura. Naruto almost instantly got back up blood dripping from his mouth, he used his sleeve to wipe it away turning his shining eyes toward the guy who had attacked him. Without a word Naruto started to walk forward his face expressionless but his eyes showed it all. His murderous intent, his anger, and his regret.

He couldn't protect his friend, he couldn't, and that was his fault. These guys had hurt her, the least he could do was get revenge for his fallen comrade. Naruto stopped walking when he came next to Sakura and he looked down to her body sadly " Saku-chan...It's okay now...Everything will be okay " He whispered to her before continuing on his way. They would pay dearly.

" What are you waiting for?! Get him!" Zaku shouted at his stunned minions. Speaking of which, at their boss's yell they snapped to attention and started to rush our little blonde Hero. Naruto saw them coming but he didn't make a move to run or charge them back. Instead he stood there still as stone, that is until the first guy reached him.

Now this first guy wasn't large at all. He was around 5'7 and had a lean build. Why was he running with Zaku's gang you ask? I have no idea. Maybe he just wanted to be cool. Maybe he wanted a girlfriend. Maybe he was threatened into it. Who cares? He's a side character, no one cares about the side characters. So, lets hurry and have him get his ass kicked already.

Now back to Naruto, he had seen the small male coming at him but he didn't hesitate. He drew his hand back, curled his fingers to form a fist, and then drove it forward. Right into the kids nose. Okay, now everyone knows in a fist fight you punch right? You do know that punching hurts you more then them right? So, yeah it hurt like a bitch to just go and punch someone in the nose, but Naruto payed no mind to it. His goal was to get to Zaku, and beat the fucking shit out of him. Pain or no pain.

The small male let out a pained gasp a hand snapping up to hold his bleeding nose as he stumbled backwards landing right on his ass. After him Naruto turned to another guy coming up on his right and swiftly flashed his leg out tripping him up only to smash his elbow into the guys back, sending him crashing face first into the ground with 215 pounds of pure muscled force behind it. So yeah, he was knocked out real nice and wouldn't be waking up for hours.

Now Naruto is a good fighter, but there were still four other guys coming at him. He did his best to fight them off and got a few really good hits in, but they soon took hold of all his limbs and pinned him to the ground " Let go!" he demanded squirming around in their hold.

Zaku smirked down at him and shook his head stepping over him and out of the ally " Have your way boys, meet me at the car when your done" He waved his hand in dismissal and disappeared from sight. Naruto glared at where he vanished from fighting to get up and rush after but the four teens still holding him down tightened their grip.

" We'll take goo care if you~" One purred smugly before a sharp pain suddenly burst from the left side of Naruto's face. It was then that he knew he was screwed, but he refused to show any signs of weakness or beg for mercy. He just took all the blows they reined down on him without a single scream, only a few pained grunts and yelps here and there.

After what felt like days it finally stopped and he was left there lying in a pool of his blood, the only sound was water dripping to the ground and their feint laughter. He stayed there on the ground until he was sure they were gone before he tried to pick himself up only to hiss in pain and fall right back down onto the wet ally floor " Shit..." He cursed in a hoarse tone. They had taken his phone so he couldn't call for , they had done much more damage then Naruto had first thought.

He looked over to where Sakura's unmoving body lay and a new determination filled him. He grunted in pain and slowly started to crawl on his stomach toward her. It took him about 10 minutes but he finally made it over " Sakura? Hey Sakura it's over, your safe now" He whispered to her frowning when he got no answer. Naruto panted scooting over even more his head resting on her chest " Please please please please " He chanted his eyes squeezing closed tightly. He relaxed when he heard a heartbeat the deep breath he had been holding releasing from his lungs.

Naruto was stuck. He could barley move but he had to get her somewhere safe. Naruto bit down hard on his lip and forced himself to stand up. He hissed at the pain radiating threw his limbs but managed to stand up straight " Okay...i got this. You got this Naruto!" He told himself with determination. Naruto then reached down and pulled one of Sakura's arms over his shoulders holding her up and half carrying half dragging her out of the ally.

Naruto panted with the effort it took to carry her and himself only just a few steps, how the hell was he supposed to get help? Naruto was about to heave himself to the floor his body trembling with the strain he was putting his body under doing this. Then it came to him...Sasori. The Akatsuki lived near here.

Now he and the Akatsuki didn't get along very well either ever since Naruto turned down their request to join, but Sakura was dating Sasori. One of their members. She would be safe there. Akatsuki protect their own. He had his destination, he just had to last long enough to get there.

You would think a young teen who was bloody and bruised and looked to be in pain carrying a girl in the same shape if not worse would grant some attention. Nope. Apparently these people had more important things to pay attention to.

So as Naruto slowly made his progress to Sasori's house he was sweating and panting, his blood slowly dripping down onto the sidewalk, leaving a trail. He felt as if he was going to die. He looked like he was going to die. He really did. He breathed heavily his breaths coming out way to short to be healthy, he sounded as if he was suffocating or couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

That was how he was the entire walk there, it was torture for Naruto. Sakura was the only thing keeping him going, she had to get somewhere safe, someone had to help her. That thought alone is what brought him to the Akatsuki house, fucking finally.

" HEY! Akatsuki mother fuckers! Get your high and mighty asses out here! I have something of your's!" He called out standing at the front door and hearing cursing inside and death threats directed at him. He smiled his face paler then a ghost when the door finally swung open to reveal the annoyed face of Sasori and his partner Deidara.

" Hey guys...Surprised anyone's home...Thought you'd all be out causing pain and misery among innocents or somethin?" Was the last thing he had the energy to say before he collapsed forward his body forcing unconsciousness onto him. Both he and Sakura falling forwards.

.

.

.

The first of the two surprised males to react is Sasori, he is quick to flash forward and catch the falling blonde but he did not calculate the weight of Sakura added to Naruto's weight.

Deidara always there to back up his partner steadied the off-balance Sasori and grunted with the added weight " Hidan! Kisame! Somebody! HELP!" He shouted out, his well muscled body unable to hold the weight of three people on him.

Hidan came stalking around the corner his magenta eyes blazing with annoyance " Wha-" He broke off seeing the two bloodied teens, he frowned and walked forward; easily lifting Naruto off of the other two males " The fucking shit happened here?"

Kisame was next to arrive on scene, his slitted gaze meeting with Sasori's. He gave a sharp nod and then turned around, stalking towards the Office of their 'Leader'

Meanwhile, Sasori bent down and lifted up Sakura, his eyes softening as he looked at her bruised face. He walked briskly down the hall headed for the infirmary. His eyes never leaving her body.

When Kisame knocked he was answered with a sigh and a lazy voice giving permission to enter, when he did open the door he was faced with a bored and irritated glare " Yes Kisame? There had better be a very good reason you are bothering me at this time" The figure sitting in the darkness droned.

Kisame gulped and nodded quickly " Yes Leader-Sama! Its Naruto-" He cut off and scratched the back of his neck glancing down then back up catching the eyes of the one and only Pein, who by the way had stood at the mention of Naruto and was eagerly waiting " Yes yes? What about him? Out with it!"

" He showed up with Sakura just now but...He's badly injured as well as pinky" Kisame finally said a little reluctantly. He knew how close Sakura had gotten to Konan, and Pein was in love with the blue haired angle. So anything bad happens to Sakura and it gets Konan upset? You better run, even tho it wont be enough to save you.

" Call everyone, i want them here within 10 minutes or serious punishment will be in their very near future" Pein ordered before walking out of the room and then darting to where he knew Sasori had taken the injured Teens. The males in the gang liked to rough house alot, and by rough house i mean try to kill each other. So Konan had made an infirmary, they would be there.

When he arrived there she was. Konan was standing over Sakura tears falling from her beautiful amber eyes. When she heard the door open she sniffed and wiped at her face to try and hide what she had been doing, crying.

Pein clenched his hand and walked forward willing himself to calm down, he kneeled beside Konan and wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her to his chest " Shhh~ She'll be okay. Sasori and Kakuzu will take good care of her" He soothed her helping her up and leading her to a chair off to the side.

Konan nodded and sat down giving him a watery smile " Thank you, i know she'll be okay" She nodded as if trying to convince herself it was true.

Pein had opened his mouth to say something else but he closed it again having seen a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned slightly and saw Sasori had punched the wall next to Sakura's bed " Shit! What happened!?" He cursed softly, angry brown eyes looking at all the damage that had been done to her.

He was surprised to see the young teen showing so much emotion " Well? Tell me damn it!" He demanded hissing his words dangerously, smoldering brown eyes glaring daggers at everyone.

Kisame walked forward holding his hands up in a gesture of peace " We don't know, only Naruto can answer that question but sadly he has collapsed and seems to be in worse shape then Cherry" He replied slowly and calmly, he did not wanna piss off the already flaming rage filled male.

Sasori let out a deep breath and stiffly nodded, he wasn't usually this pissed or emotional over things, even Sakura, but he had already almost lost her once and he refused to go threw that again. He was in turmoil last time he hated to think of what it would do to him this time. No, wait for Naruto, get the story and then beat the shit out of the mother fuckers who did this to her. Yeah that was a good plan of action.

Kakuzu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention and when their eyes were on him he pointed to the door " Everyone leave, i need to get to work on these two" He pushed them out of the room all except Itachi and Sasori, they would help him treat the injured.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Around forever later Konan was now pacing while she waited for them to be done fixing up the hurt party. By this time Kisame had called Sasuke and told him Naruto was hurt, the young Uchiha had hung up on him and rushed over. He slammed the door open with a blank and calculating look, he didn't seem to be upset or angry or anything.

" Where is he?" Was the first and only thing he said as he walked forward to stand infront of Konan his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing, he moved her to sit down and looked at Pein for an answer.

The Leader of the small gang pointed to the doors his purple eyes scanning the younger male over but he said nothing, after a little bit he smirked and looked away. The others may not notice but he spotted the Uchiha's hands shaking. So he was worried and maybe angry that this had happened to his lover and he hadn't been there to protect the stubborn blonde.

It was another 3 hours before the doors opened and both Sasuke and Konan jumped up from their chairs in time to see Kakuzu walk and give his nod of consent for them to enter and see their loved ones. They all rushed in and crowded around the beds anxiously waiting for them to wake. 

" Ugh..." Came a voice from the beds suddenly and caught the attention of everyone in the room. They looked at the two Teens and half of them sighed in relief and the other half frowned in disappointment at who had woken up first.

"Well don't look so disappointed I'm alive! Your welcome for saving your girlfriend Sasori" Naruto said a little bitterly as he sat up on his elbows with an indignant look on his face.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that rose onto his face at his lovers comment towards the ungrateful redhead. Even beat up Naruto always lit up his life.

" I'm not disappointed...I just want her to wake up is all Naruto" Sasori answered coldly and with blunt eyes. He obviously didn't care about Naruto's well being and only cared for his Cherry Blossom.

Naruto rolled his eyes and winced a little at the motion but tried to hide it, Sasuke of course noticed and rushed forward to push his boyfriend back down " Sleep Dobe " He said simply but with a hint of worry. He wanted to spoil Naruto and make him comfortable and better but he had to keep up his bad-boy look in front of the Akatsuki.

Naruto chuckled and let Sasuke do as he wished, if he struggled Sasuke would only get more worried and persistent. Better to just let him have his way.

" Sasuke I'm fine, their just bruises" He mumbled pushing Sasuke's hands away with an embarrassed blush. He liked the attention but not infront of the Akatsuki, he didn't wanna look weak infront of the aggressive gang.

"They are not! You have 2 broken ribs, a sprained hand, gashes, bruises, scrapes and your shoulder was out of its socket! So shut the fuck up and lay the fuck down!"

Sasuke sighed sharply but stepped back and glared at the Akatsuki members when he noticed he had scared Naruto into silence" Leave " He demanded his tone an order not a request. He stood tense as he stared Pein down but the latter finally gave a slight nod and ordered his members out of the room leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone. Sasori reluctantly leaving Sakura's side.

Naruto was looking down not wanting to look up knowing his boyfriends eyes were set on him. He could feel the anger and the worry, the doubt and the guilt. Naruto winced but not from his wounds, he finally noticed Sasuke's hands were shaking and he didn't like it one bit. The blonde slowly looked up only to see a blank look directed at him.

" Sasuke! Don't look at me like that! I know...i shouldn't have done it but-!" He cut off and looked back down his own hands "-It was Sakura! They were...i just couldn't...leave her like that Sasuke, i couldn't" He whispered sniffling softly, he was no crybaby but the thought of Sasuke mad at him was heartbreaking.

Seeing Naruto's distress Sasuke softened his face and sat on the bed wrapping his arms around the blonde " It's okay. I'm not mad at you Naru. I'm not mad" He whispered in Naruto's ear soothingly and he felt Naruto slowly relax. He felt himself slowly start to relax with him but he tensed back up when Naruto started crying.

"Shhh~" Sasuke shushed him softly rubbing his hand up and down the blondes back wanting to sooth him of his pain, but this was as much as he could do " They wont touch you or Sakura ever again, i promise" He added in a quiet tone eyes flashing dangerously but he kept a gentle hand on Naruto to keep him calm.

" Thank you Sasuke" Naruto whispered sniffing loudly and wiping his face, he ached so bad and everything was pounding. He groaned and lay back down hand rubbing his head " Sasuke?" He asked quietly unsure about asking this next question, in this state he had no idea how his lover would react.

"Yes love?" He heard Sasuke answer him and he gulped before mumbling out his request " Can you sleep with me? I...don't wanna be alone" He blushed in embarrassment sure Sasuke would say no.

Naruto jumped when he felt a shift next to him and warm arms around his waist, he looked up to see Sasuke and he smiled but said nothing to afraid to ruin the nice and calm moment. Naruto rolled onto his side and snuggled his head under Sasuke's chin pressing as close to his boyfriend as he could.

"Thank you Sasu-Kun" He whispered his eyes drooping shut as sleep threatened to overcome him "Wait" He heard a voice call to him and Naruto hummed in response.

" Who did this to you and Sakura?" Sasuke asked already plotting revenge " It doesn't matter Sasuke. All that matters is me and you. We can deal with him together when I'm better" Naruto mumbled in response. Sasuke sighed but nodded, he would comply with his lovers wishes. For now.

" I love you Naruto" Sasuke whispered in the blondes ear kissing his neck lovingly.

" Love you more Sasu" The other male whispered before falling into deep sleep.

The next couple days were great, and lets just say Zaku got more then what was coming to him ;)

The End.

* * *

 _I adore SasuNaru~ So cuuuute! Hope everyone enjoyed that!_

 _Have a nice day and leave me a comment or somethin if you want or have any questions!_


End file.
